Tomorrw is Another Day
by Vivien Crow
Summary: A crossover of "Gone With the Wind" and SM. Quite intersting. I could not descide on a Ray and mina, Ray and serena, or mina and serena For the Scarlett and melly roles.


Please don't sue me!!!! I completely give 90% of the credit to Margaret Mitchell for the awe-inspiring story and Nako for the unforgettable characters. Without them this would not be possible!  
  
Her Imperial Duchess Wilhelmina was not one of the most beautiful girls in the court, but men rarely noticed it. The daughter of "Their Imperial Highnesses and Equitable Proprietors of East Venus Major" she had many eager suitors besides the fact that she had fully mastered the art of allure. No other debutant could compare to her overwhelming power over most men. Not that she didn't have some looks to her aid her. Deep blue eyes with out a hint of grey sparkled under gentile slanting eyebrows. Her flawless creamy completion was perfectly framed by her flaming scarlet hair. She looked nothing like her sisters who envied her just as much as the other ladies. They carried all the neo classical traits of Venisasian royalty bloodlines, Blond hair and cloudy light blue-jade eyes, all the same as those before and most likely after them. Some foreign courts scandalously gossiped that she illegitimate but most of this was just out of envy.  
  
The sultry Venus climate did little to comfort her out on the veranda. Her divine dress, light blue to enhance her eyes, was quite difficult to maneuver in. But the estate was in such a spell of calamity with the regal banquet, that it was her only option. At least she had her favorite kind of company, male. The Chamberlain twins were keeping her well occupied at the moment and both of them were rather striking so she was in no rush to ask them to depart. She did not love them like so many of her admirers but flirted just the same. "Hey, Mina you going to the regal banquet?" "Well geez Alex of course she is! Why I bet my life she's the most beautiful girl in the universe, it would be a shame if she didn't." interjected William. "No, actually I don't think I'll go." She fakely sighed eagerly eying them for their response. "What, not going why?!" William pleaded. "Oh, don't be such selfish beggars. Why.why who would I dance with any way?" She knew she had them in her clutches. "Well, us ovecourse!" they both chimed. "You? .. Well now that never even crossed my mind. What would I do without you two?" this was almost too easy she thought. "So smart and handsome." "You bet ya!" Alex said excitedly. Well now, I almost feel ashamed for making sport of such easy prey. Well almost. If only Darien were here. She remebered, not that she could forget even if she wanted, how her heart fluttered when he got off on visits to her fathers estate. How it felt so right to fancy her in his arms. He was the only other human being she thought she could ever love more then her self. He had always been very nice to her and enjoyed to visit. Oh how I'd give any thing to stare in to his far off sapphire eyes and brush my trembling red lips agents his, feeling his humid breath on mine closing in closer and closer the world whirling blending. Williams's thick flowing voice brought her back to Venus. "You'll promise you'll only dance with us won't ya?" "Oh, William you cant be serious!" she giggled. "Well, yah besides I heard most the boys wont have their mind bout dancing on account of the war." Alex concurred. "Yah, I can't wait to show them minors a thing or two!" William said allowing him self to get sidetracked. " Mr. Masters will be going even with the." He was saying when Mina interrupted him. "Well Hum-dee-dum, I think the thought of war inside a planet agenst it self is to silly to even comprehend!" Mina said angrily. "And besides if you keep talking about this ridiculous war I'm going to leave!" "Oh, we didn't mean anything, promise!" Alex said eagerly. "Well, alright I guess I could find the heart to forgive such charming gentlemen." "Now, what were you boys saying about Darien Masters?" Her interest caught for the first time by a boy other than Darien "Well, were not supposed to say but the word is he'll be announcing his engagement to Serena at the regal banquet." William whispered. "But we didn't tell you if any one asks." Alex added. They began their discussion, excidedly, on the war again. At that moment no words could describe for how she felt. But to put it best boiling and freezing, idiotic yet betrayed, exasperated and miserable, infirm and yet so full of malice for a girl she barley even knew. She did not remeber or control her actions but she knew she was moving and at a fast pace. Where she did not know or care all she knew was that it was away. Away, away from the boys, away from her sisters and away from Eros. 


End file.
